I Know
by Hearts Desire
Summary: I feel horrible for writting this since I made myself a character in it! Shannon Moore and the love of his life go back over something he had written about her. Non-Slash oO one shot


A/N- Dammit, now I'VE gone and done it! I was so bored tihs morning and all these OC stories are really driving me up the wall. I know that it is no excuse for this faulty peice of writing, but I had started it about amillion times over the past few weeks and I just decided to finish it and post it just to get it out of my way. It's REALLY REALLY short, but hey.  
  
Feel free to flame me for my non-slashy ways in this story ...  
  
  
  
*~*  
  
Title: I Know  
  
Disclaimer: I only own Kyrie ... which is technically me as a written character ... good lord, help me ...  
  
*~*  
  
  
  
_I never really was the one for true love. Not one of those romancey guys who likes giving flowers and roses and little glass statues of cats to girlfriends. But there is something different about this girl. We've known each other for a while now, it has to be eight years now. I remember the very first day that I met her. Her older brother, Mark, was the new football team captain for the team that Jeff and I were on and she came to practice the first day. We were 13.  
  
Now, her brother is one of those guys who you take one look at and you'd run in the other direction, shitting your pants on the way out. But she was completely different. She was a lot like one of the guys .. well, like me and Jeff, mostly. At the time, her hair was blonde, waistlength, just like it is now, but there were dark blue streaks through it. She had on a pair of black pants and a small football jersey her brother had obviously gotten for her cause it was one of ours.  
  
Either way, her brothers was at least 6'3" and 230 pounds of pure muscle. He had dark hair and didn't look a thing like her, so Jeff and I didn't even think she was his sister until we talked to her later. Well, actually, she talked to us, first. It was during one of the water breaks we had and she marched over and started giving up tips on some of the plays.  
  
Can you believe it? A GIRL!  
  
Well, that's what me and Jeff thought. We thought she was awesome and invited her over after practice. She went and asked her brother and came over after practice was over. We talked for a while before we played some basketball and promised to show her around town the next day.  
  
  
  
We spent nearly every day after that together. Me, Jeff, Kyrie, Shane, Matt and the gang. She was closest to me and Jeff, though. We're a lot alike and I think that's why I love her so much.  
  
We used to have little dates where me and Jeff and the guys would hang out at her house for pay-per-views when her brother was gone. We'd watch the show, wrestle around a bit, then lay down on those huge pillows and things and talk. We got really close. We'd all had hard lives.  
  
Jeff and I, we grew up without one parent while Kyrie spent her time moving from family to family all over the U.S. before she moved here with her brother. She had lived with her brother's family for a while before her parents got divorced. When Mark moved into a real house, she moved in with him.  
  
  
  
We've been through a lot together. A LOT. Like, when we were fourteen, she had a boyfriend who didn't like the way that she dressed and he used to hit her. She'd fight back, but he was one of those strong football players that was already in high school. I remember the night that she ran to my house in the pouring rain because he had been chasing her and threatening her. Momma called the cops right away.  
  
When we were 15, Kyrie had an addiction to pain killers. We were training in the ring one day when she passed out and Matt drove her to the hospital, turns out she had overdosed. Then, when we were 16, Kyrie was in a car accident with a friend of hers from Raliegh. They crashed in to a tree and rolled down a hill and in to a ditch, her friend died instantly from the impact. And then, when she was 17, her brother Travis killed himself.  
  
Kyrie couldn't bring herself to go home so she camped out at my house. But even through all of the time we had spent together, whether it be out playing, lounging around, or her sleeping over at one of our houses, I never really felt any feelings besides friendship. I really don't know where it came from.  
  
I just saw her the other day and it hit me full blast: I was in love with this girl.  
  
  
  
I might be crazy, I don't know, but I think that I am seriously head over heels in love with her. Everything she does makes me crazy, I can't even look at her anymore because the way she looks at me even sends chills down my spine. Jeff's noticed. He's told me he sees the way I look at her. He thinks we'd be good for each other. I don't know ... I don't think she feels that way._  
  
  
  
Shannon Moore closed the red leather notebook he was reading from, laughing slightly as he looked at the blonde woman next to him.  
  
"You really thought all that?" Kyrie asked, sighing and laying back against the pillows at the top of Shannon's bed.  
  
"I wrote it, didn't I?" Shannon joked, going to lay up next to her.  
  
"You're such an asshole."  
  
"You love me."  
  
"I know." Kyrie thought for a minute, "You know how many times we say that?"  
  
  
  
Shannon smiled and inched closer to Kyrie so that their heads were lightly touching. Kyrie laughed slightly.  
  
"I can't believe you remembered all that shit I've been through." she stated after a moments silence.  
  
"Oh course I would! You're my best friend!"  
  
Kyrie held up her hand in front of the both of them. The ring on her ring finger glistened slightly in the little light they used for reading that was in the room.  
  
"Does that look like best friend?" she asked.  
  
"Yes, and fiancee."  
  
  
  
"Smart aleck."  
  
"You love me."  
  
"I know." 


End file.
